Dani and Jack: Best Friend Tag
by AegiPenguin2
Summary: So this is just Jack and Dani doing the best friend tag!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin it. I do own Dani though :3 Dani is my OC from another story I wrote.  
**

"Is it ready?"

"Umm…"

"Oh! I see the red light!"

"So…"

"That means it's on stupid!"

"I knew that."

"Mhm..sure."

"Hey! I'm Jack and.."

"I'm Dani!"

"We're doing the best friend tag!"

"Okay, so How and When did we first meet Jackie?"

"Well, we met at a park. I came over and pushed you on the swings."

"I remember that! We were four!"

"Yhupp! Okay, so What's our favorite memory together?"

"Hmm..I don't know. We have a lot of good memories together."

"Yhea that's a hard one."

"Maybe we should come back to that one."

"Can we do that?"

"Um..I don't know…Oh well we are anyway. So, describe each other in one word."

"Just one? That's hard. Epic. That's a good word for you. Or random."

"Haha thanks, Jackie. I'd have to say awesome to describe you."

"I feel special. Anyway, next question. What's your dream job?"

"Um..Maybe being an actress or singer."

"You're good at both. I would say being an actor."

"Thanks! What if we both ended up acting in a movie together? Or a tv show?"

"That would be one epic movie or tv show."

"I know right. I bet you would like if Kim was in it too."

"Shut up and ask the next question."

"Haha okay. What your favorite make-up brand."

"Okay, we should skip that question."

"Yhea that would be a good idea."

"What is something that annoys you about the other?"

"I think something that annoys be about you is your hero complex."

"That's something Kim would say. Wait! I don't have a hero complex!"

"You so do!"

"Prove it!"

"Dude! You remember that time that Milton won the spelling bee? Well, when you two were walking to the dojo after he got Nakamura fired, as you were saying you weren't a hero, you stopped someone from stealing an old lady's purse."

"That proves nothing."

"You just don't want to admit that you have a hero complex."

"I don't have to admit it. It's not true."

"Yes, it is!"

"We need to get back on subject."

"What were we talking about?"

"What annoys us about the other. You already answered."

"What annoys you about me?"

"Probably how absentminded you are and how you forget things easily."

"I'm not absentminded!"

"Yes, you are. We need to go to the next question before we start arguing."

"Who's turn is it?"

"Yours."

"If you could go anywhere in the world together, where would it be and why?"

"Paris."

"Definitely. We are in love with Paris. I love the clothes!"

"I love the girls."

"We both speak French too. We like to randomly start talking to each other in French in front of our other friends."

"It irritates them, which we live to do."

"Haha"

"What's our favorite inside joke?"

"I don't know. We have so many.."

"A lot of them are in French or Korean, too."

"Well, I can't really decide."

"Me neither, but I do like the dot com one."

"That's a good one."

"Maybe we should go to the next question."

"Eh. Who takes longer in the morning to get ready."

"Dani."

"Yhea, I really do."

"When she spends the night, I have to get her up an hour before I even need to start getting dressed."

"This happens a lot."

"Well, you do stay over my house a lot."

"I know right."

"Favorite season?"

"Spring."

"I like Summer."

"Yhea, because that's when it's beach time!"

"You act like you don't like going to the beach."

"I love going to the beach, but you only like going so you can mess with Kim."

"You're the same with Jerry!"

"So?"

"Ugh! Whatever."

"Favorite Song?"

"Every Teardrop is a Waterfall by Coldplay."

"Oh, that's a good song. Right now I think my favorite song is Disaster by Jojo."

"Is that the song you've been playing for the past two days non-stop?"

"Yes, it is."

"It was pretty good."

"I know right."

"Converse or Vans?"

"Converse."

"I like both, but I usually wear Vans, soo."

"Do you even have a pair of Converse?"

"….No"

"Then how can you like both?"

"I like your Converse. They're usually really colorful."

"Well, Thanks! Pants or Shorts?"

"Pants."

"I like shorts better."

"Yhea, you do wear shorts pretty often."

"Well, it's really hot here all the time."

"And you have the legs for it so…"

"You're always so focused on girl's legs."

"Well, nice legs should be noticed. Especially if they're better than Donna Tobin's."

"So I have better legs than her?"

"Yes."

"Why, thank you! Wait, I thought you didn't like her."

"I don't, but I like her legs."

"You're such a boy."

"Well, I'm not a girl."

"I'm not always too sure about that."

"…..Meanie."

"Just ask the next question."

"Favorite Animal?"

"I love tigers! I also like penguins though."

"I like monkeys."

"Why? Do they remind you of yourself?"

"I'm not gonna comment on that mean statement."

"Awe. You know I love you Jackie."

"Sometimes, I'm not too sure."

"Well, I do."

"Ugh! It's so hard to stay mad at you! And I love you too!"

"Donna Tobin doesn't seem to think it's hard to stay mad at me."

"Why?"

"She hates me because I'm with you all the time."

"Psh. Even if you weren't with me all the time, I still wouldn't hang out with her. Or be within 10 feet of her."

"You'd rather look from a distance?"

"Yes."

"You know if I was Kim, I would be wondering why even though you're saying you don't like to be around her you still flirt with her all the time."

"Well, Kim doesn't need to know."

"Yet."

"Just ask the next question."

"If your house was burning down, and your entire family was sure to be okay, what would you save and why?"

"I don't know really."

"I would say my phone, but it's always with me so, don't have to worry about that. I think it would have to be my guitar. Or my laptop. My guitar is custom made and my laptop has a lot of my life on it. Songs, pictures, notes, etc."

"I think I would save my keyboard or my laptop. They same reasons you would save yours."

"Mhm.. We should write a song together."

"We always write songs together. And record them."

"I mean a new one!"

"We'll talk about it later, Kitten."

"Kay, your turn."

"Comedy, Horror, or Chick Flick?"

"Comedy. Definitely. "

"I like comedy, but I think I like horror a little bit better."

"Yhea, I feel bad for your next girlfriend."

"Why?"

"Most girls don't like horror movies."

"I guess I'll have to find a girlfriend that likes them then won't I?"

"No."

"No?"

"If you get a girlfriend like that, she won't want you to protect her from the scary parts."

"But, you-"

"I just said I'd feel bad for her. Not that you need to find someone immune to them."

"Whatever."

"Blackberry or Iphone?"

"Iphone."

"Me too. I love my Iphone."

"Me too. I've never really liked Blackberries."

"Nuh uh."

Favorite Movie?

"Do you know what mine is?"

"Of course."

"…Are you going to tell me?"

"Don't you know what your favorite movie is?"

"I want to see if you really know."

"It's Man on a Ledge."

"Right! Yours is The Woman in Black."

"Yhea."

"What's something weird you eat?"

"I think we have the same answer."

"Cucumbers and Mashed Potatoes?"

"Yhupp."

"Well, it is good."

"Yhea. Do we have anything that matches?"

"We have matching Iphone cases."

"We kinda have matching clothes."

"How?"

"Well, the shirt you're wearing right now matches one of mine."

"….this is your shirt."

"Exactly. Your clothes match mine when you steal mine."

"That doesn't make sense."

"Yes, it does."

"Not really. Anyway, what's your favorite tv show?"

"We have the same answer again."

"Fatal Attractions?"

"And?"

"Spongebob?"

"Yes. Don't judge us. We love those shows."

"Sure do."

"Is the other a good singer?"

"Ugh, this is a lot of questions. And yes Jackie here is a good singer."

"We're almost done. And yes Danielle here is a good singer. Fantastic really."

"Thank you, Jackson!"

"You're Welcome, Danielle."

"Is the other a good dancer."

"Yes. She is an awesome dancer."

"Thanks. Sorry I can't say the same about you."

"I would be offended if I didn't know it was true."

"I bet you would be."

"Is the other artistic in any way?"

"Well, he can't draw, but he can play the piano and guitar quite well. And he's a great singer. So he's musically artistic."

"Now see Dani, you can draw, play the piano and the guitar, and you're a good singer. You're epically artistic."

"Don't forget the art of dance."

"Is that really artistic."

"Yes."

"Fine, that too then."

"The other's favorite….does that say raper? I thought it was rapist?"

"I think they meant rapper."

"Oh! That's better. I didn't think someone would have a favorite rapist…"

"Anyway, yours is Eminem."

"Yhupp and yours too."

"Do you share clothing?"

"I am wearing your shirt."

"I share. She doesn't."

"Well, do you really want to wear girl clothes."

"I wasn't complaining."

"That's what I thought. Do you have similar styles?"

"Seeing as she helps me pick out clothes. I'd say yes."

"Mhm."

"Do you have similar music tastes?"

"Very."

"Yhea, we have quite the taste of music. You wanna explain, Dani?"

"The only thing I want is a nap."

"We're almost done, but we have to go to the dojo after this."

"I don't wanna!"

"We have to."

"No."

"You can nap while we're on the way."

"I can't walk and sleep."

"I'll carry you on my back. And you never walk anyway. You usually ride on the back of my skateboard."

"How are you going to carry me while you skateboard."

"You're not heavy at all, Kitten. It'll be real easy."

"Fine. Let's just finish this. What's your favorite thing about each other?"

"How you keep me going."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, even though I'm usually always determined, you still keep me determined if I start to lose hope. If I feel sad you make me laugh. If I'm hungry you make me eat. I probably wouldn't be able to function without you."

"Awe! That's so sweet! My favorite thing about you is your ability to put up with me. You're always there when I need you. Even if it's something completely insane or stupid."

"That's sweet."

"Can I nap now?"

"Wait until we say bye."

"Okay."

"Thank you everyone for watching our best friend tag!"

"We hope you enjoyed it!"

"Well, Bye!"

"Bye!"

**Well, I hope you enjoyed the best friend tag. It's like how my best friend and I were when we did it. Anyways! Tell me what you thought! R&R!**


End file.
